


A little adventure

by Doctorwhofangirl101



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just Lemon, Lemon, M/M, plz enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhofangirl101/pseuds/Doctorwhofangirl101
Summary: Sherlock never gets what he wants, that is unless he wants Molly Hopper. Sherlock goes to visit Molly I  the lab and things get a little…well…sexy.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 6





	A little adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I just wanted to say this is my first if please don’t leave hate I have many fandoms and will try and keep up with them all I hope you like the fic now  
> Go  
> Read  
> To your hearts content

That one Morning. Just that one morning set him off on a journey for more. That day Sherlock had gone to visit Molly at the lab and things got...heated.   
Sherlock stormed into the Lab, instantly looking around the room for the woman he so desired to see. Then he heard her breathing coming from behind him and turned around slowly to see her, red in the face, out of breath, pupils dilated (here we go again)  
“Molly” Sherlock said trying to hold himself together.   
“Sherlock,” Molly took a deep breath “what can I help you with?”  
“Would you look in the microscope for me?” Sherlock asked   
“Why I thought you got everything you needed yesterday?” Molly questioned.  
“I need a second opinion” Sherlock no more than mumbled.  
“Well then um ok” Molly walked over the the microscope and studied the contents of the slide for a little while. “Yeah you were…huumm.” Molly turned around to find herself pressed between the counter which the microscope sat on and Sherlock’s warm manly body.  
“Molly I…” Sherlock was cut of by Mollys soft lips bringing his into a kiss it o lay lasted a few moments yet they were the most blissful moments either of them had ever experienced.   
“I know” Molly whispered in Sherlock’s ear then suckled the flesh behind it causing Sherlock to moan involuntarily, Molly felt the effect reverberate though her causing her folds to slicken. Sherlock lifted her up onto the counter levelling out their hight. Molly pushed Sherlock’s signature coat of his shoulders and it fell unceremoniously to the flood with a soft thud, Sherlock only had his purple shirt and black suit pants on under it not his usual blazer, this made Molly curious but her curiosity was short lived as Sherlock removed her lab coat leaving her in a small summer dress as the weather had changed significantly over the last few days. Molly reached to undo Sherlock’s trousers and soon they fell to the floor as well, Sherlock shuffled closer pressing his clothed arousal to Molly’s right thigh, finally breaking the kiss Sherlock trailed kisses along Molly’s neck as he slowly slid down her panties, Molly striped Sherlock of his Underwear and lead back on the counter. Sherlock gently pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance causing Molly to shiver with pleasure, slowly he started thrusting in and out of her gradually speeding up. Molly’s moans came loud and often with occasional intervals of “oh god harder, mmmh that’s right deeper faster oh yes”  
They each became closer and closer to there climax. Molly came hard and clenched around Sherlock’s large cock causing Sherlock to explode inside her filling her up with his warmth. Pulling out and quickly redressing Sherlock hurried out of the Lab. Only texting her now, early three hours later:

Thanks for earlier  
-SH

Np   
Care to do it again some time? ;)

Sure why not ;)  
-SH


End file.
